Psyche's Death
by Craz3d
Summary: Well I was roleplaying with my friend one day and I was Psyche and I had to die... So I decided to type up what I had made up and put myself in tears both times ;-;


Frostbitten air flows in through the window, chilling the semi-warm house. Psyche, Tsugaru, and Izaya huddle around the dinner table arguing about what to have for dinner. "I want candy!" Psyche exclaims while bouncing around Tsugaru.

"Hm... ramen sounds good. Or sushi."

"Well I want fatty tuna" Izaya cuts in between the two. "At this rate, we won't be eating anything if you two don't agree on something~." The two programs glanced at each other.

"Take out" they spoke in harmony.

"Take out!? Out of all things TAKE OUT!? That's offensive to my cooking!"

"You said to choose something! So we both want take out!" The smaller boy squeaked. Tsugaru nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright" Izaya tugged a phone from his pocket, "I am calling now." He spoke with the lady on the phone for a few minutes then set it down on the counter. "Done. Should be here in about half an hour~."

"H-half an hour!? That's so long! I don't know if I can make it!" Psyche fake faints into Tsugaru's arms. The blonde couldn't help but laugh gently at him.

"You can't wait that long~? Well in that case..." Izaya pulls Psyche up, "we will just have to eat you~."

"What!?" Tsugaru protectively picks him up.

"I'm sorry but that will not be happening anytime soon, Izaya."

"I was only kidding sheesh..." Psyche clings to Tsugaru with his small, fragile hands.

"Izaya-kun is scary!" he sobs. "Tsu-chan will protect me right~?"

"Of course. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Ever."

"You can't die anyways! I programmed you to regenerate~" Izaya smirks and shrugs in his usual sarcastic way. Neither understood exactly what their master was going on about. Moments went by before the food showed up, Izaya payed then put the bag on the table. "Foods he-" Both of them were already digging through it like starving animals. "Man when was the last time you two ate."

"Whenever you fed us last."

"Er what...?"

"Nothing" Tsugaru coughs under his breath and sits with Psyche on his lap.

"Tsu-chaaannn!" He giggled and ate some chicken.

"Yes?"

"I love you! And Izaya-kun too~!" The bigger one blushed.

"U-uhm... I love you too... Psyche-chan..."

"Yay! Tsu-chan loves me!" Psyche threw his arms around Tsugaru's neck affectionately. All three of them ate the food in delight.

"Hey it's time for bed!" Izaya claps his hands together to draw their attention. Tsugaru obidiently went to his sky blue room that matched his flower scattered kimono. Psyche, on the other hand, brought Izaya with him. Izaya assisted him with picking out pajamas and changing. The pajamas were pink and covered in bunnies, his favorite animal. "You look cute, Psyche-chan~."

"Really! Thank you!" Psyche leaped onto his bed that looked like it could belong to a little girl.

"Your welcome" he smiles and sits beside him. Psyche picked out a book for Izaya to read. The two read together in Psyche's bed.

"Izaya-kun?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can we go play in the snow tomorrow?"

"No!" Izaya shoots up and kisses Psyche's forehead quickly then exits his room. "Do not go outside. EVER." He closes the door, covering Psyche in darkness. Psyche stays in place wondering as to why he wasn't allowed outside. _Izaya-kun seems pretty mad about me asking... but why...?_ His gaze drifted over to the crystal clear window. Snow was falling gracefully down from the black sky.

"Wow..." Psyche tiptoes over and leans on the windowsill. "How pretty..." He hesitates for a brief moment, then pushes open the window. Snow lands in Psyche's silky hair. _Why would Izaya-kun say no to this!_ With a faint grunt he climbs out of his room and into the knee-high snow.

Psyche runs through the snow happily. The streets were empty except for the faint glow of the street lights. His high-pitched laughs filled the air. "I-I love the snow so much!" Shimmering flakes fell all over him. "I can't wait to tell Tsu-chan about this!" He plops down into the cotton like snow. "Izaya-kun was wrong. Its beautiful out here in the snow" Psyche smiles lightly. "I bet Tsu-chan will love it out here."

His eyes became heavy while laying down. "I will tell him tomorrow... And even Izaya-kun but he will be mad I didn't listen..." Psyche giggles, "silly Izaya-kun." The snow started piling up higher little by little. "I am going to sleep for a little... Tomorrow i'll tell Tsu-chan all about the snow... and maybe we can even play out here... goodnight Tsu-chan, Izaya-kun..." He closes his light pink eyes slowly.

"I love you, Tsu-chan."


End file.
